Don't Hurt My Pet Clown! Pudge and Senshi's Buggy Brawl
New World, The Pudge Pirate's Ship A large super carrier with a monkey figure head is cuting through the sea, closing in on an island. On board, the crew are getting ready to dock as the Captain steps out on to deck. Pudge: Are we there yet? Becky: We will be there in 10 boss. Pudge: Good, but don't call me boss. Carlos: Why are we doing this again Pudge? Pudge: My clown is on that island and i want it. Atretmis/ Hans/Clay/Carlos: He is not your pet clown! He's just a bad pirate Payton: Just let him have it guys. Pudge: He cant be a pirate he is so weak. In a Bar on that Island Buggy the clown was recounting his tale of when he almost killed the Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. Odviously, he is streching the truth as to what happenned. '' '''Buggy: '''As I prepared to fire one of my special Buggy Balls at the rubber brat, The Great Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro appeared. He cut the fuse to my special cannon, then started to threaten me. I put up a flashy resistance and challenged him. We clashed long and hard, any cuts he gave mee had no effect thanks to my Chop Chop powers. Eventually, i managed to take my dagger and plunge it into his guts. Though he somehow managed to survive that grievious injury, he is permanently scared of me. '''Listeners: '''OH CAPTAIN BUGGY!!!! YOU"RE SO AMAZING!!!!! '????: 'You actually believe that garbage? ''Buggy and those who were listenning to his tale turned to see a green haired girl,sitting at the end of the bar with a group of 8 other teens. 'Listener 1; '''How dare you doubt the power of Captain Buggy. '''Listener 2: '''Yeah. He defeated Roronoa Zoro. '????: 'I know Zoro, and I know he would lose to a stupid clown. '''Buggy: '''I really did stab Zoro in the guts!!! What right do you have to say I didn't. '????: 'Zoro is My Older brother. ''The entire bar fell silent. Buggy went comepletely pale. Even his red nose lost several shades. '????: '''My name is Roronoa Senshi, Prepare to lose that stupid nose of yours. ''She took a stance and swung a punch. Just as she was about to connect, a guy stepped straight into the path of her fist. '????: '''Don't you punch my..... ''He didn't finish as Senshi punched the guy square in the nose. Puge- didnt i just tell you not to punch my clown and then you puch me are you dum girl. Becky- hey boss wait up. 7 more pirates and a monkey appear in the bar they look at the scean to try and work out what is going on. Carlos- hey you found the clown ok lets go. Pudge- we cant go yet this dum bitch hit me and it hurt my nose look its crying red stuff. Doc olivia- idiot its broken and thats blood. Pudge- Are u say this poo face broked my nose? Doc Olivia- Yea she did. Pudge turns round and picks senshi up then trows her into a wall. As he dose this a swords man springs forward going Pudge's neck. his swords colided with two swords Carlos looks up and smiles. ?????- do you know who i am get out of my way. im Burakku that first mate in th Devil spwan pirates Carlos- well aint that nice to know c2 end him. Burakku confused by where the voice is comeing from as the guy infront of hims lips havent moved. standing with the rest of the pirates was the same man as in front of him. Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates